


Anna's Nuzlocke Journey Chapter 6: Complications

by Selnyam



Series: Anna's Nuzlocke Journey [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, Nuzlocke Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selnyam/pseuds/Selnyam
Summary: The task of delivering the package and the only reason to keep hanging out with Emily might have hit a snag!
Series: Anna's Nuzlocke Journey [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289840





	Anna's Nuzlocke Journey Chapter 6: Complications

The group approached the gate, noticing the Caution lights were up and flashing. Anna sighed and gestured at the lights.  
“Here too? Are all the gates going to be closed off to us today? The guard from earlier smiled and waved to them. She pointed up at the warning lights and smiled sadly.  
“Oh gee, Sorry there kiddos. The darn Ninetails from earlier is sure as heck grumpy! It brought some of its friends and is sleeping outside the gate! Too many to take on, so we just have to wait for them to move on for now.” Emily peered through the doors and saw, just as the guard said, about 15 Ninetails and Vulpix on the other side. They were dozing, some playing around, some just sitting. They looked comfortable and like they weren’t going anywhere for a while.  
“Oh shoot. I wanted to deliver this package to my Grandpa!” Emily pulled the package out of her bag, holding it up in sympathy to the guard. Ricky stepped forward, and cracked her knuckles.  
“If you want, I can help clear the path? I’m a rock type and can deliver a pretty mean punch or two! Their fire won’t hurt me as much!” She threw a couple of punches in the air, then grinned to the group. The guard held up a hand and shook her head.  
“Whoa there little missy, I get that you wanna help out, but those there beasts are too much to take on! They’d overwhelm you in a second, don’cha know?” She reached out a wide strong hand. “But if ya hand the package to me, I can make sure it gets delivered. Then you can be on your way and don’t have to just wait around no more!” The woman smiled her warm smile. Emily shrugged and handed over the package.  
“Okay, Thank you Ma’am!” Emily turned to the group, adjusting her hat. “I guess I’ll wait here in town for a while! I don’t want to keep you any longer than I have on starting your training Anna.” She absently fiddled with the strap to her bag. Anna paused. The errand was covered, but she didn’t want to just leave. She liked Emily! She was fun to talk to, they shared some interests and it was nice having her around. She started to speak but stopped, unsure of what to say.  
Ricky and Edwin stood, looking between the two of them. After the awkward silence started to stretch, Ricky put an arm around each of their shoulders. She beamed and started walking, pulling the two of them with.  
“Tell you what gals, why don’t you come with us to Route 2 and Through the forest! That way you aren’t stuck here in town bored Em, and Anna can get on her journey! Pewter has this AMAZING museum you both HAVE to see! They have a full Kabutops skeleton!!” Emily brightened at that.  
“I’ve heard of the museum, but never been there! Okay, I guess I’ll stick with you guys for a little bit. Maybe it will help me get my psychic powers under control, so I can help out my grandpa better!” Anna felt herself relax. Emily would go back home sometime, but for now she could spend more time with her. This at least was nice. Something inside her glowed for a moment, though she didn’t know what it meant. Thankfully the gates to Route 2 were open and passing through took no time at all. Stepping through the other side they found a guard watching a fight play out on the path. Two young men were facing each other, one with large ears and buck teeth. His opponent was wearing the most garishly coloured shirt, all diamonds of various colours with clashing wavy lines throughout. He was slouching slightly, due to the two large bumps sticking out of his spine, which smoke tumbled out of. With a yell the first fighter rushed the second, his teeth flashing as he attempted to bite. A flash of flame and smoke clouded their eyes, and silence fell.


End file.
